


the red girl

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen, Halloween Theme, Mystery, Pernah publish di FFn 2016 lalu orz, Second POV, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: “Hei, apa kau tahu tentang roh yang mencari teman di malam Halloween?”[--RePost]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	the red girl

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Notes: REPOST dari FFn, entry dari SHDL 2016 dengan prompt Halloween; dihapus dari FFn krn melanggar guidelines (pakai 2nd PoV) dan _dihujat_ wqwq

**“Hei, apa kau tahu tentang roh yang mencari teman di malam Halloween?”**

**“Kalau kau menyanyikan lagu itu dengan benar, dia pasti akan datang.”**

**“Dia akan memberimu kebahagiaan—”**

**“—dan juga mengembalikan sesuatu yang hilang.”**

**“Tapi tentu dia akan meminta balasan.”**

* * *

_**Jika ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, aku hanya perlu mati, bukan?** _

* * *

Mata lavender itu menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin besar berbingkai kayu jati dengan ukiran yang unik. Tubuhnya berdiri tegak, terbalut busana penyihir berwarna hitam lengkap, dengan bagian bawah yang sedikit terseret. Rambut lurus panjang berwarna indigo telah disisir rapi, kemudian ditutup sebagian menggunakan topi kerucut dengan warna yang selaras. Poni lurusnya dibiarkan menjuntai, menutupi sebagian manik amethyst kebanggaannya. Hanya ditambah sedikit sepuhan di wajah dan sentuhan liquid berwarna pucat yang dioles tipis-tipis di bibir lembutnya ... dia terlihat sempurna.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Heran bercampur kagum, seolah melihat sosok yang berbeda dengan kepribadian yang sama—terbalut cantik dalam kostum menakutkan untuk menghadiri sebuah perayaan.

_Itu—benar—dirinya._

Ya. Itu Hyuuga Hinata yang beberapa saat lalu hanya seorang gadis lembut yang berpenampilan sederhana dan tanpa riasan di wajahnya.

Bola mata keunguan itu menatap antusias pada langit yang terlihat di jendela kaca tertutup gorden putih tipis. Menghitung waktu, menunggu terlukisnya warna senja—melalui pergeseran matahari di cakrawala. Ia terlalu antusias, hingga mempersiapkan diri beberapa jam sebelumnya. Saat ini, semuanya sudah siap, padahal langit belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan gelap. Menunggu. Membuatnya merasakan waktu seperti berjalan lambat. Hinata mulai bosan. Matahari berwarna kemerahan yang tak kunjung terlihat membuat senyumnya mulai memudar. Gelisah. Hinata ingin bertemu dengan dia. Hinata ingin merayakan malam ini dengan dia—dan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya setelah dua puluh satu hari tertunda.

Hinata mulai memejamkan mata. Tidur bersandar pada meja kayu yang dihiasi sebuah vas kaca berisi bunga mawar putih. Telinga yang sedikit tertutup surai indigo itu bisa mendengar suara langkah anak-anak kecil yang berlari cepat. Kemudian berhenti. Mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit tertawa sambil berteriak _Trick or Treat_ begitu pintu terbuka. Lalu langkah itu terdengar kembali, kali sedikit lambat. Perlahan memudar. Kemudian menghilang. Mereka—yang tidak menyambangi rumah Hinata—mungkin akan mencari permen di tempat lain yang dekorasi rumahnya terlihat lebih meriah.

Hinata membuka matanya. Gradasi warna biru, biru gelap, sedikit merah jambu pucat, dan oranye yang dominan itu perlahan menghilang. Ditelan oleh kegelapan yang saat itu hanya berupa sebuah garis tipis yang terletak antara dua warna. Malam akan tiba.

Sudah waktunya.

Hinata kembali bercermin—memperbaiki pakaian menyeramkan yang mulai kusut kerena lumayan lama tertidur, kemudian menyisir helaian lembutnya dengan jari sebelum menutupnya kembali dengan topi kerucut hitam dan berkerut. Oh, Hinata tak lupa dengan benda yang akan diberikan pada dia. Sebuah benda sederhana yang dibeli dengan cinta. Ya, hanya sebuah benda sederhana. Tangannya mengambil benda itu perlahan. Menatapnya lamat-lamat, sambil sedikit berharap; semoga dia senang menerimanya. Benda itu benar-benar masih terbungkus rapi dalam kotak, terbalut kertas berwarna coklat dan terikat pita merah. Lalu dimasukkan ke dalam saku yang tersembunyi di balik kostum hitamnya. Ia tersenyum kembali ... lalu melangkah pergi.

* * *

Hari ini adalah malam perayaan Halloween.

Labu-labu oranye raksasa yang diukir rapi—dibuat seperti tersenyum, berjajar rapi dan bersinar di sepanjang jalan. Lampu-lampu penerangan di sudut-sudut kota pun ikut dihias, ditutupi dengan menggunakan kain putih yang dilubangi—membuatnya terlihat seperti roh halus berukuran kecil. Toko-toko juga ikut meramaikan perayaan ini dengan memasang manekin-manekin berbalut kostum zombi di halaman mereka. Tak lupa, seorang pria tua yang menggunakan kostum labu oranye telah berdiri di dekat persimpangan, siap untuk diajak foto bersama. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak akan merayakan malam Halloween ini bersama orang-orang di pusat kota. Hinata hanya akan merayakan malam Halloween tahun ini dengan dia—di rumahnya.

Di rumah Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihnya.

* * *

Ketidakberuntungan mulai menghampiri gadis yang tengah berjalan seorang diri. Perjalanan panjang yang ia tempuh di malam ini untuk sampai ke tempat Naruto harus terhalang beberapa hal. Salah satunya adalah cuaca yang berubah dengan tiba-tiba. Angin dingin yang mulai berhembus di daerah itu bisa menembus kostum penyihir yang digunakannya. Membuat kulit putih itu semakin memucat, dan membuat mulutnya mengeluarkan napas yang seolah beruap. Sangat dingin. Begitu dinginnya hingga membuat siapapun menggigil. Tapi hanya Hinata yang ada di sana. Hanya Hinata, seorang diri di jalan yang sepi.

Langkahnya tak berhenti. Kaki jenjang bersepatu pantofel hitam itu terus berjalan. Kedua telapak tangannya saling digesekkan, kemudian ditempelkan ke pipi. Terasa hangat. Meskipun hanya sementara. Setetes air bening turun dari langit, menyentuh kulit telapak tangannya yang kala itu tengah menengadah. Mata lavender itu memandang cemas ke atas. Benar saja, tetes demi tetes air langit turun bergantian. Semakin cepat. Semakin banyak. Semakin deras. Ketika melihat curah hujan yang seperti ini, Hinata berpikir bahwa pasti tidak akan berhenti sesegera mungkin. Selain itu, niat untuk pergi ke perayaan ulang tahun Naruto berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari perasaan khawatir akan keadaannya sendiri. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan perjalanan daripada harus menunggu hujan yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda.

Gadis berbalut kostum penyihir itu berlari di bawah deras hujan.

Tak peduli dengan rias di wajahnya yang mulai luntur atau pakaiannya yang basah, ia terus berlari. Terus berlari hingga jari-jari kakinya terasa sakit dan memaksanya untuk berhenti. Hinata baru ingat kalau dia memakai sepatu yang ukurannya lebih kecil satu nomor dari ukuran kakinya. Tak ada pilihan; dia memutuskan untuk melepas pantofel hitamnya. Menjinjingnya dengan tangan kanan, kemudian melangkah kembali, tanpa alas kaki. Namun pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Pusing. Hinata sudah terlalu lama di bawah guyuran air hujan. Jika saja ia tidak memaksa untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Keras kepala, sungguh sifat khas seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Yang bisa ia lihat saat itu hanyalah jalanan yang sangat sepi. Begitu sepinya hingga tidak ada satupun orang dan kendaraan yang lewat sini.

Jika diperhatikan dengan baik, bisa terlihat bahwa di sebelah kanannya ada banyak lahan yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar. Rimbun. Gelap. Mengerikan. Selain itu, di sebelah kirinya ada beberapa toko dan rumah-rumah penduduk yang letaknya jarang-jarang. Tak ada suasana Halloween di daerah itu. Sepi,

seolah tak berpenghuni.

* * *

Hujan yang tadinya begitu deras, perlahan mulai mereda. Berganti dengan petir dan angin yang berembus kencang hingga menggoyangkan pohon-pohon yang berdiri tegak di atas tanah. Dingin yang menusuk itu semakin terasa. Kedua bola mata Hinata—sekilas—melihat bayangan hitam melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Sangat cepat. Jelas. Memudar. Kemudian menghilang. Ia memberanikan diri menoleh ke kanan; ke area pepohonan rimbun. Tempat dimana bayangan itu menghilang dari pandangannya secara misterius. Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya.

_Sretttt..._

Suara gesekan aspal terdengar dengan jelas. Langkah kembali terhenti, ia refleks berbalik badan. Manik amethyst itu mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Menatap tajam; seolah ingin membunuh rasa penasarannya dengan menemukan si pembuat suara aneh itu.

Tapi tidak ada siapapun.

Hanya ada lampu jalan yang perlahan mulai redup dan papan nama di depan toko yang mulai goyang karena terpaan angin kencang. Meskipun mencoba untuk abai, Hinata tetap bisa merasakan kalau ada hal yang aneh di sekitarnya. Perasaan akan adanya seseorang yang mengikuti. Menggelengkan kepala—mengenyahkan perasaan takut yang menghantui dirinya.

_Naruto._

Hanya itu tujuannya.

Langkah kembali dilanjutkan. Meski menatap lurus ke depan, matanya juga tetap fokus pada sekeliling, memastikan bahwa—memang benar—ia hanya sendirian. Langkah kaki semakin dipercepat begitu teringat malam yang semakin larut. Rasa khawatir dan bersalah memuncak ketika tersadar bahwa mungkin ia sudah terlambat. Hinata sudah membuat semua orang menunggu. Hinata juga pasti membuat Naruto khawatir. Hinata mulai berlari. Berlari, berlari dan terus berlari. Hingga ia harus berhenti melangkahkan kaki karena manik lavender-nya menangkap suatu sosok. Memberanikan diri menoleh ke kiri—ke tempat di mana sosok itu terpotret jelas pada penglihatannya. Benar saja, ada seseorang yang berdiri santai di depan sebuah toko. Dia sedikit bersandar pada tiang penyangga kanopi toko tersebut sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Sosok itu menggunakan jaket hitam bertudung dan celana abu-abu. Jika dilihat dari perawakannya, sepertinya orang itu laki-laki. Namun Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas, karena tudungnya hampir menutupi wajah—meskipun begitu ia bisa melihat sebuah lekukan di bibir.

Ya. Orang itu sedang tersenyum—entah karena apa dan entah untuk siapa.

* * *

Hinata hanya berdiri mematung karena sebuah aura aneh dapat dirasakan dengan jelas. Jarak Hinata dan sosok itu kurang lebih lima meter. Tapi entah karena apa, Hinata bisa sangat yakin kalau orang itu tengah menatapnya. Rasa penasaran dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Sayangnya kini rasa takut menjadi lebih dominan. Pandangan dialihkan. Kakinya mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, hingga nyaris terjatuh karena jalanan yang licin akibat terguyur hujan. Beruntung, refleksnya cukup baik. Ia berhasil seimbang dan kembali berdiri dengan tegak. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha tenang dan mulai berjalan kembali. Kali ini usahanya lebih baik. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan. Mengawasi orang itu sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangan. Hinata mencoba untuk tenang, meski ia tahu; senyum orang itu semakin melebar—hingga menampakkan deretan gigi putih yang berjajar rapi.

Dia mulai berjalan mendekat.

Hinata terdiam dan memperhatikan bagaimana kaki berlapis sepatu _sport_ itu melangkah. Kalimat neneknya yang mengatakan kalau kaki hantu tidak menyentuh tanah, membuatnya bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa takut. Entah itu berlaku untuk semuanya, atau tidak—Hinata tidak tahu. Orang itu semakin mendekat, langkah demi langkah diambil, berjalan secara perlahan ke arah Hinata. Aneh. Sungguh aneh karena langkah kaki orang itu begitu halus, sama sekali tak terdengar hentakan atau cipratan karena jalan yang basah dan juga genangan air.

“S-siapa kau?” tanyanya sedikit berteriak.

Orang itu tersenyum.

Tudung hitamnya perlahan dibuka. Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah orang itu. Sepasang mata beriris hitam yang tajam dan bersinar seperti kristal _Black Star_ , disertai dengan rambut raven hitam kebiruan dan poni menutupi alis. Sepasang mata lavender itu membulat terkejut seolah tak percaya. Hinata—memang—tidak percaya.

“S-sasu–ke–kun?” Hinata bertanya—lebih tepatnya memastikan, dengan gugup dan dengan kalimat yang disampaikan secara terbata-bata. Namun, tak ada jawaban. Ia menjatuhkan sepatu yang sejak tadi di jinjingnya. Kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangannya di dada; menggenggam erat pakaiannya. Jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Takut _kah?_

Kenangan-kenangan berkabut itu mulai muncul kembali. Mencoba menyusun cerita lama yang ia lupakan. Cerita lama yang hancur dalam kenangan. Cerita lama yang membuatnya begitu terpuruk. Cerita lama yang kini hanya berupa kepingan tak berbentuk.

Hinata menangis; tubuhnya bergetar.

Ia ingat.

Sosok itu, wajah itu, seringai itu, mata itu. Semuanya—milik _dia_.

 _Dia_ yang telah membuat Hinata menderita begitu lama. _Dia_ yang membuat kenangan itu menghilang secara paksa. _Dia_ yang membuat Hinata tak punya pilihan selain menambatkan hatinya pada lelaki baru yang bisa selalu ada untuknya—pada laki-laki pirang yang selalu membuatnya tertawa.

Dia—

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Anak laki-laki yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya. Kemudian menjadi teman satu sekolahnya dari SD hingga SMP. Anak laki-laki yang mengucapkan sebuah janji, namun tak—pernah—ditepati. Anak laki-laki payah yang berkata dengan yakinnya akan melindungi Hinata seumur hidup. Anak laki-laki yang meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri, dan tak pernah kembali. Anak laki-laki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Anak laki-laki yang berhenti bernapas sebelum mengabulkan permintaan Hinata; mengucapkan ikrar sehidup semati di atas altar dengan dekorasi bunga-bunga. Bersama dia, bersama Hinata dengan gaun putih yang menjadi impiannya.

Dia mati.

_Payah._

Seharusnya laki-laki tidak boleh mati sebelum merealisasikan kata-katanya, _kan?_ Seharusnya laki-laki tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian dan membiarkannya menangis, _kan?_

Dia _payah!_

Sesuatu yang hilang itu telah kembali. Kepingan-kepingan memori itu mulai tersusun rapi

—kenangan lamanya terukir kembali.

* * *

_Ya—ya itu kau._

_  
__Kau bisa melihat dirimu sendiri. Berdiri menatap gumpalan permen kapas dengan helaian-helaian merah muda terbang di sekitarmu. Kau sangat lugu saat itu._

 _  
__Kau sendiri. Menunggu seseorang—benar? Kau sedang menikmati hari terbahagia selama 3 tahun terakhir. Kau sedang merayakan hari kelulusanmu di SMP—benar?_

 _  
__Kau tersenyum berulang kali. Begitu cerah. Seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Kau membuat senyuman yang jujur. Tapi hari ini kau tersenyum lebih banyak dari biasanya._

 _  
__Ya—karena kau sangat bahagia._

 _  
__Kau ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padanya._

 _  
__Kau ingin selalu menjadi gadis terbaik di matanya. Di mata orang itu. Orang yang sangat dicintai olehmu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Uchiha Sasuke—benar? Orang yang tak pernah lelah untuk mengunjungi mimpi-mimpi indahmu—benar?_

 _  
__Kau begitu bahagia. Tapi kau sedikit kecewa. Kau tidak bisa pulang bersamanya karena ayahmu lebih dulu menjemputmu—kan?_

 _  
__Ya—ya, kau bisa mengingatnya._

 _  
__Ketika kau selesai dengan urusanmu, kau menunggu dia di depan kediamannya. Sebuah kuil sederhana dengan pohon sakura dimana-mana. Kau memejamkan matamu. Saat itu, hatimu begitu tentram._

 _  
__Tapi, semua itu tidak berlangsung lama._

 _  
__Indera penciumanmu yang cukup tajam itu bisa merasakan sebuah aroma aneh yang menusuk setelah kau berdiri cukup lama. Kau bisa menciumnya. Saat aroma sakura yang mekar berbaur dengan aroma darah segar. Kau sedikit mual. Kau hampir muntah. Kau bingung dengan yang kau rasakan._

 _  
__Kau mulai cemas._

 _  
__Kemudian kecemasanmu terbukti dengan munculnya sebuah benda yang membuat nafasmu tercekat._

 _  
__Mobil putih dengan sirine yang berbunyi nyaring berhenti di hadapanmu. Mengeluarkan tubuh yang kaku—masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolah dan pita bunga. Serta, sertifikat putih berpita yang kemudian berubah menjadi kemerahan—dalam genggamannya._

 _  
__Kau memanggil-manggil dia. Meneriakkan namanya hingga kerongkonganmu kering dan membuat suara lembutmu menghilang. Kepada dia yang sudah mengingkari janji. Kepada dia yang sudah mati._

 _  
__Yang kau tahu hanyalah angin musim semi yang berembus hingga menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura—dan juga kenangan indahmu bersamanya. Kau merasa hancur. Kau telah kehilangan semuanya. Kau telah kehilangan alasan untuk bahagia. Saat itu, kau merasa bahwa hidupmu telah berakhir—kan?_

 _  
__Kenanganmu berhenti sampai disini._

 _  
__Hilang._

 _  
__Kau kosong._

 _  
__Kau hampa._

_Kau lupa rasanya bahagia._

_  
__Kemudian kepingan memori muncul kembali dalam ingatanmu—seolah ingin melengkapi hal yang saat itu terjadi. Ya—untukmu yang tak memiliki ingatan tentang berbagai kejadian setelah kematian dia._

 _  
__Ingatanmu kembali tersusun—dimulai dari 2 tahun setelah kejadian._

 _  
__Kau bisa merasakannya?_

 _  
__Benar—kau telah melupakan semua kejadian itu. Kau melupakan peristiwa yang terjadi di latar yang kaya akan gumpalan merah muda. Kau telah melupakan semuanya._

 _  
__Kau tertekan._

 _  
__Kau melakukan berbagai percobaan bunuh diri yang—berulang kali—hampir merenggut hidupmu yang berharga. Kau membuat benturan keras di kepala. Kau membuat dirimu merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya._

 _  
__Kau telah melewati dua tahun dengan sia-sia._

 _  
__Kau kembali dengan wujud barumu. Kau kembali sebagai Hinata yang baru._

 _  
__Semuanya lengkap._

* * *

Hinata berteriak histeris.

Orang itu—yang mirip Sasuke itu—hanya tersenyum hambar. Gumpalan awan kelabu, tanah yang lembab, pohon-pohon dengan daun yang menjatuhkan embun, angin dingin yang berembus pelan, dan genangan air yang berkilau terkena sinar lampu; memperhatikan Hinata dalam diam. Memperhatikan Hinata yang berteriak histeris menahan rasa sakit. Jeritan yang begitu memekakkan telinga—terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Namun hampa. Bagi indera pendengaran Sasuke, jeritan itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah harapan yang disampaikan dari lubuk hati terdalam. Sebuah teriakan yang seolah mengatakan; Aku ingin mati.

Sasuke semakin mendekat. Sekarang, ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata. “Bajumu basah. Kau bisa sakit,” katanya sambil tersenyum tulus. Sorot matanya tetap tajam, tapi nada bicaranya begitu rendah. Sasuke menunggu. Hingga Hinata menyeka air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya. Memaksa menghentikan tangis yang baru saja ia sadari kalau itu tak berguna. Ia butuh Sasuke untuk menjelaskan semua hal padanya. Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Manik amethyst itu memberanikan diri menatap sorot mata yang tak pernah ia lihat selama dua tahun terakhir.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, “Bajumu juga—“

“Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu,” katanya cepat—memotong kalimat yang belum terangkai sempurna. Kali ini Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat ke bawah, ke sepasang kaki berkulit putih tak beralas dengan tatapan sedikit sayu.

“Kau benar-benar Sasuke-kun, kan?”

Hening.

“Ya, kau benar, Hinata.” Ia menghela napas “Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu—meski hanya malam ini. Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi.” Air mata itu kembali meleleh, membasahi wajah polos Hinata yang kini riasannya sudah benar-benar menghilang. Hinata tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke.

Ia melupakan Naruto.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, begitu teduh, begitu menyakitkan. “Aku harus pergi sekarang.”

Hinata menggenggam tangan besar sedingin es itu; merintih, memohon, berteriak. “Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! TIDAK BOLEH!”

“Aku hanya membantumu mengingat semuanya. Kau tahu itu, kan?”

“Tapi, Sasu—“ kalimat itu terhenti. Kenangan yang perlahan datang, mendadak hilang. Hinata kosong. Tangannya terkulai lemas jatuh ke sisi tubuh. Yang Hinata tahu hanya ada obsidian hitam yang menatap penuh arti. Membuatnya diam dalam sunyi. Membiarkannya merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang aneh saat kedua bibir lembut saling bertaut. Itu—seperti—nyata. Manik lavender itu membulat, bibirnya terkatup, tak sanggup bersuara. Seolah tak ingin terlepas. Hinata ingin waktu berhenti. Hinata ingin Sasuke menepati janji.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Kehangatan itu—perlahan—memudar. Ketika mata itu terbuka, tak ada Sasuke di hadapannya. Sepi. Hanya Hinata seorang diri, lagi. Hanya bibir lembut yang terluka—dan meneteskan noda darah—yang disisakan. Indera penciumannya dapat menghirup aroma yang sama dengan saat itu. Kesadaran Hinata terkumpul sepenuhnya. Napasnya tercekat. Kaget. Cemas. Semua area dipandangnya—tapi _dia_ tidak ada. Hinata memutar tubuhnya, berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Panik. Sepanjang trotoar ia susuri, berharap bisa menemukan _dia_ yang telah lama menghilang. Tapi tidak ada siapa pun di sini. Hinata berlari dan terus berlari hingga tidak bisa menjauh lagi karena punggungnya telah bertemu dengan dinding pertokoan. Bersandar. Hinata lelah, haus, dan kakinya sakit. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit.

Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya. Sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Hinata memejamkan mata, kemudian merasakan—seperti—ada tangan lembut sedingin es menyentuh pipinya. Hanya delusi. Hinata sadar; Sasuke sudah mati. Hanya ada kegelapan yang menyelimuti daerah itu, sedikit air sisa hujan yang menetes dari atap, dan—

—bau darah.

Ya. Ada aroma darah dari bibirnya yang berbaur dengan aroma hujan. Bercampur; menghasilkan sensasi yang membangkitkan gairahnya. Peristiwa berdarah dengan latar musim semi kembali teringat. Suasana ini, cairan merah pekat yang mengalir ini, dan aroma ini; sama seperti saat itu. Oh ya, lagu itu, bukankah ini saat yang tepat? Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk memanggil sang roh Halloween? Yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Yang bisa memberi kebahagiaan,

—dan mengembalikan sesuatu yang hilang.

Hinata menundukkan kepala. Kemudian tertawa kecil, dan mengambil nada pertama.

* * *

**“ _Onee-san_ memuntahkan darah hingga semuanya merah.”**

(dia memulainya)

**“Membuatnya tertawa dan tersenyum bangga.”**

(dan melanjutkannya hingga bait kedua)

**“ _Onii-san_ membungkus mereka dalam kegelapan.”**

(terus dilanjutkan)

**“Membiarkan bunga-bunga tidak menjadi mekar.”**

(hingga roh itu membantunya menemukan jawaban)

* * *

Hinata berhenti bernyanyi. “Kalau aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun, aku hanya perlu mati—bukan?” Angin berembus kencang dan menerbangkan sedikit bagian bawah dari kostum penyihirnya, kemudian berputar di sekitar kaki, seolah mengatakan; Jangan lakukan.

“Ya. Aku hanya perlu mati.”

Angin berembus lebih kencang. Begitu kencangnya, hingga menerbangkan topi kerucut yang menutupi mahkota indigo-nya. “Hanya perlu membuat darah ini mengalir lebih banyak. Kemudian aku akan pergi; dan menagih janji Sasuke-kun yang belum ia tepati.” Hinata tertawa kembali. “Aku cerdas—kan? Aku gadis yang kau cintai—kan? Kau bangga padaku—kan?” Hinata mengeluarkan kado untuk Naruto dari dalam jubah penyihirnya. Benda itu masih terbungkus rapi dalam kotak, terbalut kertas berwarna coklat dan terikat pita merah.

Merah; Hinata benci warna itu.

Kado itu dibuka kasar. Balutan kertas yang dibungkusnya dirobek kemudian dibuang asal. Benda yang ia beli dengan mengumpulkan uang sakunya selama satu minggu terlihat. Benda-benda mekanik yang begitu indah. Begitu mengkilap—dan begitu tajam. Seperangkat alat menggambar, hadiah untuk ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 18—juga sebagai hadiah untuk keberhasilannya dalam ujian masuk Universitas jurusan animasi. Meski begitu, Hinata hanya tertarik pada satu dari sepuluh benda yang berjejer rapi dalam kotak plastik.

Sebuah _Maru-pen_.

“Kalau aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun, aku hanya perlu mati—bukan?” gumamnya lagi. Ia mengarahkan benda itu tepat di urat nadi tangan kirinya, menghantamkannya kuat-kuat, menembus kulit lembut berwarna putih pucat. Membuat darah bermuncratan. Sakit. Aroma darah semakin menguat. Ya, aroma yang ia benci—atau mungkin ia sukai. Aroma yang sekarang membuatnya begitu bahagia. Aroma yang akan menghantarkannya menuju mimpi besarnya. Tapi sensasi itu justru membuat Hinata ingin tertawa, “Kalau aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun, aku hanya perlu mati—bukan?”

Benda tajam berlumur darah segar itu kembali diarahkan ke suatu objek. Kali ini adalah bagian sebelah kanan dari sepasang mata lavender kebanggaannya.

_CRATTTT_

Ia tertawa kembali, “ _Baka ne_... tidak seharusnya kau menatap laki-laki lain selain Sasuke-kun.”

_CRATTTT_

Darah kembali menyembur dari mata sebelah kiri. Begitu banyak. Begitu kental. Begitu segar. Sampai-sampai indera penciumannya menjadi lebih sensitif. Bau anyir yang menggairahkan, bukan? Tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Bahkan dedaunan yang diam pun tahu kalau Hinata sudah kehilangan banyak cairan pekat yang menghantarkan oksigen ke otaknya. Ia bisa kehilangan kewarasan—atau mungkin sudah.

Tidak peduli.

Hinata mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga untuk menggenggam benda berwarna perak yang kini berubah menjadi merah. Mengarahkannya ke tempat dimana ia melihat banyak cairan berwarna merah segar mengalir di tubuh Sasuke saat itu. “—lau...ku...ingin...emu...Sa...suke-kun... ha...nya...er...lu...ma...ti---kan?”

Kalimat itu, adalah pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalimat yang dikatakan dengan terbata-bata. Hinata hanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ya—ia sudah siap. Sangat siap. Benda itu, diarahkan ke bagian yang diharapkan untuk membuatnya segera mati. Hinata ingin mengakhiri siksaan ini. Hinata ingin bertemu dengan _dia._ Secepatnya. Hinata ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, pujaan hati yang sesungguhnya. Ia mengarahkan benda mekanik itu ke leher. Menghujamnya kuat-kuat. Membiarkannya menembus tenggorokan. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Hinata semakin menancapkan benda itu, semakin dalam. Dan Semakin dalam. Kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah yang berbeda hingga timbul robekan yang besar.

Darah mengalir deras.

Tubuh terbalut pakaian penyihir itu terkulai di antara pertokoan. Basah; bersimbah darah.

Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Hinata ingat tentang janjinya dengan Naruto. Janji untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 18, sekaligus untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang sudah menginjak enam bulan. Ya, janji itu ... mungkin tak bisa ia ditepati. Lebih tepatnya, takkan pernah bisa ditepati—benar? Kini Hinata menyadari bahwa dirinya sama saja dengan _dia_. Tak lebih dari seorang pengingkar janji—benar? Tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Entah apa yang akan Sasuke katakan jika ia bisa melihat tubuh teman kecilnya yang begitu menjijikkan seperti ini. Entahlah. Hinata tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin _dia_. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan _nya._

Aroma darah perlahan menghilang, berganti dengan aroma kematian. Tubuh itu perlahan membiru, karena sesuatu yang berwarna merah sudah mengalir keluar —meninggalkan jalur edarnya.

Pemilik tubuh itu sangat menyukai warna biru, ‘kan?

* * *

Saat itu, sesosok bayangan terlihat di atap toko. Sosok yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tindakan mengerikan yang dilakukan Hinata. Mengamati Hinata yang mati sia-sia karena tipu dayanya. Sesosok bayangan dengan sepasang obsidian hitam yang memandang dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Sosok yang tadi menemui Hinata dengan wujud teman masa kecilnya. Sosok yang muncul untuk mengembalikan ingatan Hinata sebelum meminta nyawa sebagai imbalannya. Berdiri di atas atap berlatar belakang langit malam yang biru kehitaman, memasang seringai sembari menatap sang korban dengan sepasang mata yang indah dan menakutkan. Namun begitu menawan.

Menjelang dini hari, seorang gadis yang sebaya dengan Hinata keluar dari rumah. Ia terganggu karena hewan peliharaannya mencium aroma aneh yang menguar kuat di sekitar toko bunga yang bersebelahan dengan rumahnya. Gadis itu; Yamanaka Ino berjalan menghampiri tubuh kaku. Memasang senyum kecil, lalu membisikkan sesuatu;

“Hei, apa kau tahu alasan semua orang di sini tidak keluar di malam Halloween? Hm ... Apa kau tahu cerita tentang roh yang mencari teman di malam Halloween? Apa kau tahu sosok yang memberikan kebahagiaan yang fana padamu di malam Halloween? Itu adalah dia—dan kau telah bertemu dengannya."

Senyum Ino melebar. **"Sosok itu telah berhasil—**

 **—** **untuk mendapatkan teman baru."**


End file.
